


Encounter in an Alleyway

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [19]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Rape, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by a Movie, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Rescue, Stealth Crossover, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a walk outside in the rain, Jade is almost raped, but is rescued by none other than... the Vampire Lestat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter in an Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Well, here’s a new crossover story which I’ve been working on for quite some time — well, weeks, to be precise. I was so inspired to write this mostly because of Stuart Townsend’s excellent portrayal of Lestat in the 2002 film Queen of the Damned (which is a fantastic film in my opinion), so I see him as Lestat in this one. And a little help from reading the story [ Lestat the Lil Thief](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3376180/1/Lestat-The-Lil-Theif) didn’t hurt either. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures. Anne Rice (also a genius) owns the Vampire Lestat and the novel Queen of the Damned, while the geniuses at Warner Bros own the film version of Queen of the Damned. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Encounter in an Alleyway

It was nighttime in the city of San Francisco. The vampire known as Lestat was walking down the sidewalk. He wore a dark black shirt, blue leather pants and black boots. Over the shirt he wore a black trenchcoat. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked to be 30 years old, but his real age was 3,000.

Then... all of a sudden, his powers of sixth sense came into play.

He smirked. _Yes, she is here. She will come to me._

He knew who she was...

Jade Chan.

Jade was thirteen and had midnight hair and amber eyes. She was a feisty girl, and had a sense of adventure. And if there ever was a flaw in her — which there was — it was not listening. But there was something else that attracted her to adventure... namely, its creativeness of revealing itself as it went along.

However, that also happened to be the spark that would start the forest fires of attraction that also attracted him to her in the first place.

Lestat was like Dracula. He knew how to charm the girls, and he would kill just to feed, but sometimes he preferred to have a connection with his victims. However, that was as far as the resemblance went. Lestat didn’t have 3 brides. The reason why was because he preferred to have only one bride; he figured one bride was enough for him.

* * *

Jade was walking out in the rain. Her orange sweatshirt was soon getting spattered with water droplets. She started to walk where Section 13 still was, in the alley.

When she was walking down the alley, she saw a dark shadowy figure.

“Uh-oh,” Jade said under her breath.

“Wait!” the voice said weakly. “Can you help me?”

“W-What do you need? Do you need a doctor?” Jade said, worried.

“Yes, please. My legs hurt,” the figure responded.

Jade sprinted over to the figure, and saw a man, about 23, with black hair, shoulder length. He had red eyes – probably colored contacts.

“Where does it hurt again?” Jade asked gently.

“Here!” the man said, but his voice was not weak anymore. It was deep, and with a hint of menace in it. He pushed Jade to the ground, and pulled off Jade’s orange sweatshirt. Jade screamed, but he covered her mouth with a towel he had brought with him. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong. She managed to kick him in the crotch, but he pulled out a knife.

“I’d hate to use this on such a pretty girl,” he said. “But... if I must, then I **will**!”

He slashed the blade, cutting a lateral across Jade’s abdomen. Jade howled in pain, but the towel stuffed in her mouth softened the sound. Then he was taking off his shirt, button by button.

Jade tried to back away. He grabbed her foot, and took off her shoes and socks with a bit of a struggle.

“Quit resisting!” he yelled.

Again, he slashed Jade, this time by the zipper on her jeans. Jade howled in pain and started to cry. Again and again she tried to punch and kick him, but he was too strong, and she became weak.

“Take off your jeans,” the man said. Jade shook her head, scared.

“Take them off, or I will take them off myself,” he hissed. 

Jade scooted a little ways away, but felt the blade below her waistline. She screamed again, and felt the man come on top of her. He punched her many times, causing bruises all over her body. He savagely pulled off her jeans and underwear. He shoved her to the ground, and pulled off his pants as well. Jade screamed and screamed again, but the cursed towel wouldn’t let her be heard!

Luckily for Jade, it was then that... _it_ happened... something she never thought could happen to a person like herself...

The man looked up sharply as a cold, cruel laugh echoed throughout the alley. Then he felt himself being lifted up by the throat and pushed up against the wall. The knife fell out of his hand and slid down the alley until it stopped next to a dumpster.

Jade lay there on the ground, too weak to move. She felt as though she had run a marathon or something like it. Only that didn’t even come close.

The would-be rapist’s eyes widened as the owner of the voice came into his line of vision. It had brown hair and cold hazel eyes.

Then the rapist said pleadingly, “Please, let me go. Please! Spare me my life!”

The dark figure smirked. “Oh, really?” he said, his hazel orbs glowing in the darkness of the shadows of the night. “You plead for **your** life?” He shook his head. “You go around raping women and, in her case a thirteen-year-old girl, just because you can’t score with them yourself.”

As he said this, he turned to look at Jade, and the smirk grew even bigger. Then he brought the rapist down to his level so they could look each other in the eyes, and bared his throat.

Then Lestat opened his mouth. His sharp ivory fangs, glistening like brutal weapons such as the sword when unleashed, made their appearance.

Finally, he sank his teeth into the rapist’s throat. The crimson fluid that was the rapist’s life force ran down his tongue and the corners of his mouth.

To any vampire, especially those who fed on criminals, blood tasted like honey with a bit of sugar added to it.

Then, when the rapist was no more, he wiped his mouth clean with his tongue, dropped the corpse next to a dumpster, and turned to the girl.

Lestat knew that had it not been for him, she would’ve been raped or murdered.

Only now, thanks to him, that would never take place. The rapist’s plans were now ruined.

He walked over to the girl and bent down, smirking, then reached over and traced her features with a pale, white finger.

 _Meow,_ he purred.

Although he sensed the sound of danger in the air, he simply just ignored it and picked Jade up bridal-style. Then he headed down the alley and into the shadows, the prize he had sought for so long finally in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
